User blog:LeMansRacer/February 17th - A Fortnight on the Wiki
It's been another week... and another on top of that on the wiki since my last blog post. I've been very busy with work and that doesn't look set top change for a while. At least we've been seeing users contributing to the car category discussion and we now have a selection of Muscle Cars! As a side note, when this blog was written, the Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) is the most visited Muscle Car page and the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (1998) is the least visited Muscle Car page. Themed Backgrounds I hope we all had some amore this week with our special St. Valentine's Day theme. You all best get your fill while you can because it will be gone by tomorrow and won't be back for another year! Our next theme will be St. Patrick's Day inspired. Expect it to be added at some point between March 11th and March 17th. Also, expect some green ... lots of green. If these backgrounds prove to be an enlightening and well received addition to the site, then we'll expand their palette of possible configurations. Maybe go as far as manufacturer themes or event user contributions. Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) has been out for over four months now and we still need additions to their articles. The game will be released onto Nintendo' Wii U on March 14th in Japan, March 19th in North America, March 21st in Europe and March 21st in Australia - let's try and get a complete guide ready before those dates. It's not that much work, we just need some clean up and expansion of content. Need for Speed: World Need for Speed: World is gearing up for something big and we need our content to resemble that. More and more new cars are being added with each patch - even to the extent of more being added than released! I personally think that something big is on the way and the development team needs some breathing room to work on content that isn't a car or an alternative style of car model. So, let's keep working on World alongside Most Wanted (2012) but don't forget that all users have friends at the World Wiki and likewise here. Vehicle articles need to be linked to their site as they link theirs to ours. The template can be used just below the Need for Speed: World section title. Vehicle Categories We've sorted out Muscle Cars (Didn't you already read this... déjà vu, right!?) and next up is ... Tuner! *What makes a car a tuner? *What makes a tuner a tuner? *Do the rules of that car being a tuner match the rules for another being a tuner? *Are all tuner cars in Need for Speed: Carbon count as tuners with this rule set? *Why do tuna swim up stream? GO! Music Here's some music to go with your thinking. This turned up during last night's modeling session and I think it should be on everyone's playlist at least once - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbIA4L4R1zA. Warning! - Playing this song will remind you of a classic racing title but only if you played for long enough to get it stuck in your head. Category:Blog posts